4.05 Die Konstante
ist die fünfte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Sayid und Desmond kommen in eine Turbulenz unterwegs zum Frachter, wodurch Desmond einige unerwartete Nebenwirkungen erfährt. Zusammenfassung Echtzeit Events: Desmond ist im Hubschrauber mit Sayid und Frank in Richtung des Frachters unterwegs, während er ein Bild von Penny beobachtet. Frank fliegt genau den Weg den Daniel ihm empfohlen hatte, und Sayid fragt beunruhigt nach, warum sie geradewegs auf den Gewittersturm zufliegen. Sie kommen in schwere Turbulenzen, aber Frank beruhigt Sayid, dass ihnen nichts passieren wird, wenn sie ihn nur seinen Job machen liessen. Sayid fragt Desmond, ob dies Penny auf dem Foto sei und warum er mitfliegt, obwohl Charlie ihm erklärt hätte, dass dies gar nicht Penny´s Frachter sei. Desmond erzählt, dass er sich einige Antworten erhoffe. Die Turbulenzen verschlimmern sich und Frank hat kaum noch die Kraft den Helikopter auf Kurs 305° zu halten und befiehlt allen sich festzuhalten. Als Desmond seinen Sitz umklammert und die Augen schließt ... thumb|right|Desmond wird beim Militär unsanft geweckt Zeitreise: ... hört er eine laute Stimme, die zur Tagwache ruft. Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, befindet er sich in den Schlafräumen einer militärischen Einrichtung, während er sein Bett umklammert. Sein Ausbilder zieht ihm sofort zur Verantwortung weil "Des" auf den Weckruf nicht sofort reagierte. Desmond versucht zu erklären, dass er wohl einen Alptraum hatte, in dem er auf einem Helikopter direkt auf einen Sturm zuflog. Der Sergeant ist erfreut, dass Desmond zumindest einen militärischen Traum hatte, doch als Bestrafung für das verspätete reagieren muss Desmond´s gesamter Zug anstatt der üblichen Acht Minuten Vorbereitungszeit innerhalb von Vier Minuten antreten. Im Hof angekommen spulen die Soldaten ihre Liegestütze und Rumpfbeugen herunter als Desmond´s Kamerad ihn fragt, ob dieser Traum es wert gewesen wäre. Desmond entschuldigt sich und erklärt diesem, dass er so etwas noch nie erlebt hatte, da dieser Traum so real war, dass "Des" sich wirklich einbilde dort gewesen zu sein. Der Ausbilder hört die Konversation und fragt ob "Hume" etwas zu sagen hätte. Desmond antwortet nicht und als der Sergeant seine Frage mit Nachdruck wiederholt ... thumb|left|Desmonds Panikattacke im Helikopter Echtzeit Events: ... sitzt Desmond wieder völlig orientierungslos im Hubschrauber und versucht panisch von seinem Sicherheitsgurt loszukommen, als würde er daraufhin vom Helikopter abspringen wollen. Frank erwähnt, dass er schon Tageslicht erkennen kann (obwohl sie abends losgeflogen sind) und Sayid bemerkt Desmonds Desorientierung und spricht diesen an, ob alles o.k. wäre? Desmond erkennt diesen nicht und fragt, woher er seinen Namen kenne und was hier vorgehen würde. Zurück am Strand sind Juliet und Jack über die Tatsache, seit einem Tag noch nichts von dem Hubschrauber gehört zu haben, sehr besorgt. Juliet erkennt, dass Charlotte dies überhaupt nicht kümmert, obwohl der Frachter nur 40 Meilen (etwa: 20 Minuten Flugzeit) von der Insel entfernt sei und spricht diese darauf an. Zuerst streitet Charlotte jede Kenntnis der Lage ab, doch Daniel verrät, entgegen Charlotte´s Anweisung, die meint, sie möchte keinen verwirren, dass die Zeit so wie es die Welt ausserhalb der Insel wahrnimmt, von der Zeitwahrnehmung auf der Insel abweicht. Solange Frank die Orientierungshilfe, welche er ihm gegeben hatte, befolgt, würde den Leuten im Hubschrauber nichts passieren. Falls nicht, könnte dies eventuell unerwünschte "Nebeneffekte" hervorrufen. Sayid versucht Desmond zu überzeugen, nicht zu springen, da sie sich auf 2000 Fuß Höhe befinden. Desmond steht imer noch völlig neben sich und wiederholt immerzu, warum sie seinen Namen kennen und was hier abgehen würde. Frank bittet Sayid "Des" vom Schaltknüppel fernzuhalten und erklärt beiden, dass sie in zwei Minuten da wären. Der Sturm lichtet sich und ein Schiff mit der Aufschrift Kahana erscheint. Frank ändert seinen Kurs in Richtung des Frachters und Desmond öffnet das nach seiner Panikattacke leicht mitgenommene Foto von Penny und ihm und versucht, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Frank landet am Frachter, auf dem ein zweiter Hubschrauberlandeplatz existiert (Vermutlich für Naomi´s Helikopter der ins Wasser gestürtzt ist). Keamy und Omar laufen umgehend auf Frank zu und fragen ihn, warum er schon zurück sei, was er sich dabei denke, Fremde auf den Frachter mitzubringen, und wer diese Leute wären. Frank erklärt daraufhin, dass dies Überlebende des Fluges 815 seien (Was auf Desmond nicht zutrifft), worauf Keamy wiederholt, dass sie an Board des Frachters nichts verloren hätten. Desmond steht völlig neben sich und streitet ab, Sayid und Frank zu kennen. Sayid versucht diesen zu beruhigen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Keamy, den Desmond´s Verwirrungen nicht sehr überraschen, möchte wissen, wann diese "Symptome" aufgetreten sind, worauf Frank ihm erklärt das vor dem Abflug alles in Ordnung war, dass sie aber, obwohl sie Daniel´s Anweisungen genau folgten, während des Fluges in einen Sturm gerieten und "Des" erstmals erste Anzeichen gezeigt habe. Keamy erklärt Sayid, er würde Desmond kurz in das Krankenrevier bringen, wo ihr Doktor ein Auge auf ihn werfen wird. Sayid möchte ihn begleiten, doch die Crew besteht darauf, dass Sayid erst nach der Untersuchung nachkommt. Als sie Desmond, der gerade am Heck des Frachters steht mitnehmen wollen, wiederholt dieser, dass er keinen dieser Leute kenne und eigentlich nicht hier ... Zeitreise: ... sein sollte. Desmond steht im Regen als er diesen Satz beendet, während seine Kameraden immer noch Rumpfbeugen ausführen. Sein Ausbilder bemerkt sein aussetzen und zieht den gesamten Zug zur Verantwortung, in dem er ihnen 10 km Laufen extra aufhalst. Später erzählt "Des" einem seiner Kameraden über seine "Träume", der ihn daraufhin für verrückt erklärt und betont, dass dies keine ehreenhafte Art wäre aus dem Millitär entlassen zu werden. Zum Schluss fragt er ihn, ob er zumindest eine Person aus dem "Traum" erkannt habe. Desmond fällt ein, dass er ein Foto von Penny in seinen Händen hielt und er macht sich auf dem Weg zu einer Teleonzelle, um diese anzurufen. Als er die Zelle betreten möchte, stößt ihn einer seiner Zugskameraden und bedankt sich für die Strafen, die sie "Des" zu verdanken haben, wobei ihm das Geld herunterfliegt. Als Desmond das Geld wieder aufheben möchte befindet er sich ... Echtzeit Events: ... urplötzlich wieder auf der Kahana und greift ins Leere. Keamy und Omar die Desmond gerade zur Krankenstation begleiten, stützen diesen und erklären ihm, dass "dies" wirklich geschehe und dass sie sich um ihn kümmern würden. Sie stellen sich vor und auf die Frage, wo sie hier wären, erzählen sie Desmond, dass sie es nicht wüssten und der letzte Hafen, den sie verlassen hätten, Fidschi wäre und dass sie zumindest noch im Südpazifik seien. Sie betreten das Krankenrevier und erwähnen Ray, der "Des" jetzt einige Fragen stellen wird, um einiges zu klären, und sie sperren ihn ein. Er gerät in Panik und schreit, dass man ihn raus lassen solle bis er plötzlich eine Stimme hört. Desmond blickt in Richtung der Stimme und sieht einen ans Bett gefesselten Mann der ihn fragt "'Es passiert dir auch, oder'"? Während dessen begutachtet Sayid auf dem Oberdeck den Frachter. Er bemerkt eine Überwachungskamera auf der Reling neben ihm. Auf einem höheren Deck sieht er, wie Kaemy und Frank sich streiten. Als Frank zu Sayid nach unten kommt, fragt Sayid ihn was mit Desmond passiert sei und dass diese Leute es scheinbar wüssten. Frank meint, dass er keine Ahnung habe, denn was immer die Freighties wissen, sie werden ihre Informationen nicht mit ihnen teilen, worauf Sayid wissen möchte, warum sie am hellichten Tag angekommen sind, obwohl sie die Insel in der Abenddämmerung verlassen hatten. Frank weiß es nicht und bittet Sayid um mehr Vertrauen, da er ihnen nur helfen möchte. Sayid bittet Frank daraufhin, ihm das Telefon zu geben, wozu Frank unter der Bedingung, dass Sayid im Gegenzug seine Pistole rausrückt, bereit ist. Sie tauschen das Telefon gegen die Waffe und Frank fügt hinzu, dass Sayid sich beeilen und ja nicht versuchen sollte, Bagdad anzurufen, da diese Satellitentelefone nur eine interne Verbindung haben und sich nur gegenseitig erreichen. Jack erhält einen Anruf und ist sichtlich erleichtert, dass er Sayid´s Stimme hört und fragt diesen, wo sie so lange gewesen seien. Sayid erklärt, dass während des Fluges etwas Ungewöhnliches mit Desmond passiert sei, sodass dieser weder wußte, wer Sayid ist noch wo er sich gerade aufhielt und er sich jetzt in der Krankenstation befinde. Jack schaltet den Lautsprecher ein und fragt Daniel, ob dies die Nebbeneffekte wären, von denen er zuvor gesprochen habe. Daniel fragt, ob Desmond zuvor einer hohen Dosis radioaktiver Strahlung oder Elektromagnetismus ausgetzt wurde und dass keiner wisse weshalb, aber einige Leute, die die Insel betreten oder verlassen, desorientiert seien. Als Juliet fragt, ob es sich dabei um eine Art Amnesie handle, bestreitet Daniel dies. thumb|left|Oxford im Hintergrund des Bildes von [[Bruder Campbell und Ms. Hawking]] Zurück auf dem Frachter versucht Desmond mit George Minkowski zu sprechen doch dieser scheint weggetreten zu sein. Als er wieder zu sich kommt erzählt er dass er gerade auf einem Riesenrad saß, was darauf zurückzuführen ist dass George´s Bewusstsein ebenfalls durch die Zeit reist. In diesem Moment betritt der Arzt das Krankenrevier. George schreit dem Arzt zu dass Desmond "es" auch hat und dass "es" ihm auch passieren wird wenn sie wiedermal in Richtung der Insel fahren, denn "es" sei durch nichts aufzuhalten. Ray beruhigt George mittels einer Spritze und wendet sich danach Desmond zu. Dieser schreit das er sich bestimmt nicht stechen lasse und was hier eigentlich abginge. Ray beruhigt ihn und erklärt ihm dass er ihm helfen könne, seine Desorientierung verstehe und ihm nur in die Augen sehen möchte. Er fragt nach Desmond´s Namen, während er mit einer Taschenlampe in seine Augen leuchtet. Als er ihn bittet zu beschreiben an was er sich als letztes erinnern könne ... left|thumb|Desmond ruft Penelope an Flashtime: ... kniet Desmond, als wäre er nie fort gewesen, wieder mitten im Regen über den Münzen die er zuvor verloren hatte. Nachdem er die Münzen wieder aufgehoben hat betritt Desmond die Telefonzelle um Penny anzurufen. Sie meldet sich und fragt warum er sie immer noch anrufe. Desmond versucht zu erklären das er verwirrt und in Schwierigkeiten sei und er sie unbedingt sehen müsste. Penny verliert die Fassung und erinnert ihn dass er der jenige sei der die Beziehung beendet hat und sich für das Militär enschieden hat, und das er wirklich verwirrt sei wenn er jetzt von ihr Verständniss für seine Probleme erwartet. Er erklärt das er zwei Tage Ausgang hätte und fragt ob er vorbeikommen könnte um sie zu treffen. Sie lehnt ab und fügt noch hinzu dass er ja nicht vorbeikommen bräuchte da sie umgezogen sei und das er sie nicht mehr anrufen sollte. Als Desmond ihr sagt dass er sie brauche ... Real-time events: ... steht er Ray gegenüber der immer noch in seine Augen leuchtet und ihn daraufhin fragt ob er gerade etwas erlebt hat. Bevor dieser noch antworten kann betreten Sayid und Frank die Krankenstation worauf Ray Frank sofort zuschreit dass er hier nichts verloren habe und erst recht nicht mit ihm. Frank erklärt dass er dem Schotten nur das Telefon überreichen möchte da Faraday an der anderen Leitung sei. Ray besteht darauf das Daniel nicht mit seinem Patienten sprechen darf worauf Sayid ihn gegen die Wand drückt und betont dass "Des" nicht sein Patient sei. Kurz bevor Desmond das Telefon von Frank erhält gelingt es Ray den Alarm auszulösen. Sayid verschliesst die Türe während Desmond dass Gespräch mit Daniel annimmt. Dieser erklärt Desmond dass sie sich gestern kurz vor dem Abflug kennengelernt haben aber er sich bestimmt nicht daran erinnern könne und fragt ihn welches Jahr sie seines Erachtens nach hätten. "Des" versteht nicht ganz und meint es sei 1996. Daniel bittet ihn zu beschreiben wo er sich gerade befinde und als dieser das Krankenrevier erwähnt berichtigt Daniel das er den Aufenthaltsort im Jahre 1996 meint. Demond meint das er für das Königlich Schottische Regiment nördlich von Glasgow im Camp Millar Soldat sei. Daniel bittet Desmond darum bei seiner nächsten "Zeitreise" in einen Zug zu steigen und zur Oxford Universität in die Abteilung für Physik am Quenns College zu fahren. Auf die Frage was er dort solle erklärt Daniel dass er "ihn" dort finden sollte. Daniel sucht sein Notizbuch und meint dass er ihm nicht glaube würde wenn er sein Notizbuch nicht findet. Auf Jack´s Frage warum Desmond glaube es sei 1996 kann Daniel keine Antwort geben. Er erklärt nur das "es" willkürlich geschehe und das manchmal die Distanz nur ein paar Stunden beträgt und ein anderes mal wieder ein paar Jahre. Jack ist fassungslos und möchte wissen ob dies schon zuvor passiert sei worauf Daniel nur das Telefon fordert. Als er Desmond anspricht versuchen Keamy und Omar das Krankenrevier zu betreten, werden aber durch Sayid zurückgehalten der sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Türe stemmt und einen Schrank zur Hilfe nimmt. Daniel erklärt Desmond dass er "ihm" in der Vergangenheit erzählen solle dass das Gerät auf 2.342 eingestellt werden muss und das es bei 11 Hertz schwingen sollte. Desmond versteht nicht ganz schreibt sich die Zahlen aber sicherheitshalber auf die Hand. Daniel wiederholt die Zahlen und erwähnt das falls ihn die Zahlen nicht überzeugen sollten er ihm sagen solle das er über Eloise bescheid wüsste. In diesem Moment schaffen es Keamy und Omar das Krankenrevier zu betreten und als Keamy Desmond den Hörer entnehmen will klammert sich dieser an den Hörer und... thumb|right|Daniel und Desmond beobachten das Ratten-Experiment Flashtime: ... befindet sich plötzlich wieder in der Telefonzelle in der er den Hörer nach Penny´s Gespräch immer noch umklammert. Desmond erinnert sich wieder an die Zahlen die er am Frachter auf seine Hand geschrieben hat und bemerkt bemerkt dass diese verschwunden waren. Desmond visits Daniel at Oxford. The 1996 Farraday is seemingly more eccentric but less neurotic than his 2004 counterpart. He is more social as he chastises some students but he rants to himself. When he is approached by Desmond who claims he was sent by the future Farraday he is suspicious, believing that his colleagues were trying to set him up. Desmond has the final settings for Farraday's machine, 2.342 and 11 Hz, which piques his interest, but does not fully convince him. Desmond then uses his final piece of information, "I know about Eloise." Farraday takes Desmond to his lab and shows him a series of experiments with his mouse Eloise. Daniel enters the numbers that Desmond gave him and is able to transport Eloise's mind from the future enabling it to run the mouse maze, but later it dies of a brain aneurysm. To prevent it from happening to Desmond, Daniel explains that he will need a "constant," something he can hold on to from both times, to sort through the variables thumb|right|[[Charles Widmore während der Auktion]] Flashtime: In 1996, Charles Widmore is present at an auction for lot 2342, the ledger of the Black Rock's first mate. The contents have not been published and are unknown to anyone outside the seller's family, Tovard Hanso's family. Charles wins the auction for 380 000 pounds. Meanwhile, Desmond has arrived at the auction and is trying to get past the guard to talk to Widmore. After the auction ends, Widmore walks out and agrees to talk to Desmond quickly. At the men's bathroom, Desmond tells him that he needs to get in touch with Penny. He doesn't know how to reach her as her number has been disconnected. After Widmore talks about Des' cowardice and his "second thoughts", he ultimately gives him her address so that she can tell him herself that she hates him. Just as Des is about to close the sink, the flash ends. Echtzeit Events: Auf dem Boot machen sich Sayid, Desmond und Minkowski auf den Weg zum beschädigten Funkraum. Minkowski erzählt, dass "es" schneller und härter passiert. Desmond fragt George wie und seit wann er diese "Zeitreisen" machen würde. Minkowski sagt, dass er und Brandon (ein anderes Besatzungsmitglied) keine Aufgaben hatten und gelangweilt waren. Also haben sie den Anker fallen lassen, um sich die Insel genauer anzugucken. Aber Brandon fing an, sich merkwürdig zu verhalten, also drehten sie vor der Insel um. Kurze Zeit später starb Brandon und Minkowski wurde verrückt. Sayid schaut sich die zerstörte Technik an und fragt Minkowski, wer das getan hat. George scheint es nicht zu wissen und bemitleidet die Person, falls sie vom Kapitän überführt würde. Plötzlich wird George wieder "ohnmächtig". Sayid beginnt damit, das Telefon zu reparieren, als Desmond einen Kalender von 2004 sieht, auf dem alle Tage bis Ende Dezember durchgekreuzt sind. Sayid bemerkt ihn ebenfalls und sagt, dass es fast Weihnachten sei. Desmond hat auf einmal Nasenbluten, als Minkowski eine Art Anfall erleidet und stark zu bluten beginnt. Mit den Worten I can't get back (dt. Ich kann nicht zurück) stirbt George in Desmonds Armen. Flashtime: Desmond awakens in the same bathroom as before, the sink full of water. After refreshing his face, he goes to see Penny. She opens the door to a distraught Desmond in 1996. Despite clear signs that Penny wants to have a "clean break" from Desmond, the latter insists, pleading for her phone number. After entering the flat, he tells her that he needs her phone number so he can call her in 8 years (December 24th, 2004). Ultimately, after a bit of reassuring, Penny gives Desmond her number: 7946 0893. thumb|left|Penny freut sich über Desmonds Anruf [[Bild:DanielsNotizbuch01.jpg|thumb|right|''"If anything goes wrong, Desmond Hume will be my constant"]] '''Echtzeit Events': Desmond erwacht in der Gegenwart und sagt Sayid Penny's Londoner Telefonnummer. Sayid hat es geschafft, das Telefon zu reparieren und wählt die Nummer, die Desmond ihm sagt. Desmond nimmt den Hörer und erreicht tatsächlich Penelope, die vor einem Weihnachtsbaum steht. Sie erzählt Desmond, dass sie ihn seit 3 Jahren suche, und berichtet von ihrem Telefonat mit Charlie, kurz bevor dieses ertrank und, dass sie von er Insel weiß und ständig versucht hat, Desmond zu finden. Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe gestanden haben, bricht die Telefonverbindung zusammen. Desmond dankt Sayid, und auf die Frage ob es ihm wieder gut gehe bestätigt Desmond dies. Zurück am Strand wühlt Daniel in seinen Sachen rum. Er blättert in seinem Notizbuch und blättert auf eine Seite, auf der steht: "If anything goes wrong, Desmond Hume will be my constant" (dt. etwa: "Falls etwas schief gehen sollte, ist Desmond Hume meine Konstante") Wissenswertes Allgemein * Dies ist die erste Episode die weder Rück- noch Vorausblenden enthält. Anstattdessen reist Desmond´s Bewusstsein auf dem Stand von 1996 zwischen den Jahren 1996 und 2004 unkontrolliert innerhalb des Kontextes der Gegenwartdarstellung. ** Die Desmond zentrierte Episode enthält vielleicht auch Desmonds "Zeitreisen" die aber durch eine sehr klare Rückblende dargestellt werden. * Penny's Telefonnummer ist eine Londoner Nummer 7946 0893. ** 020 7946 0893 war ein Staffel 4 Bonus Hinweis in dem ARG Find 815 ** Although this looks to be a UK telephone number in London, it is an unassigned number (Ofcom specifies that numbers beginning with 020 7946 0 are for drama purposes http://www.ofcom.org.uk/telecoms/ioi/numbers/num_drama?a=87101). * Penny's Adresse in London lautet 423 Cheyne Walk. ** 423 Cheyne Walk war ein Staffel 4 Bonus Hinweis in dem ARG Find 815 ** Die Adresse befindet sich in der Nähe wo das Fotos von Penny und Desmond geschossen wurde. . ** In der Nachbarschaft befinden sich auch die Büros von "Widmore Industries" . ** Cheyne Walk ist eine berühmte Strasse in London die für ihre berühmten Bewohner bekannt ist. Bewohnt wurde sie schon von Mick Jagger, Keith Richards, George Eliot, Dante Rossetti, und Henry James (der Autor von The Turn of the Screw). * Queen's College, Department of Physics und Southfield waren Bonushinweise auf die 4. Staffel im ARG Find 815 * Das Hauptbuch das Charles Widmore in der Auktion kauft, ist dasselbe Hauptbuch auf das Oscar Talbot im 5 Kapitel des ARG Find 815 verweist. Talbot arbeitete für eine Abteilung der Widmore Corporation und sagte, dass einer seiner Angestellten das Hauptbuch hätte. * Der Verkäufername des Hauptbuches lautet Tovard Hanso. * Nachdem das Hauptbuch an Charles Widmore versteigert wurde wurden einige Besitztümer des Dichters Charles Dickens zum Gebot freigegeben. * Entsprechend dem Kalender an der Wand der Krankenstation auf dem Frachter fanden die Echtzeit Events dieser Episode am Tag 94 (Heiligabend) statt, als Sayid, Desmond und Frank die Insel verließen. Somit ist es am Frachter der 94. Tag, während es auf der Insel bereits der 96. Tag seit dem Absturz ist. * Camp Millar war ein Bonsuhinweis auf die 4. Staffel im ARG Find 815 *Kevin Durand, who plays Keamy, was in the movie Smokin' Aces with Matthew Fox and Nestor Carbonell. He was also in the movie Wild Hogs with M.C. Gainey and Walking Tall with Michael Bowen * In der Bibel ist Daniel, so wie Daniel Faraday, dafür bekannt Träume deuten zu können (Desmont erzählt seinem Unteroffizier, er hätte einen Traum gehabt). * Outside Penny's house in 1996 Desmond passes a parking fee collection machine. The type features a solar panel on the top that powers it. These were not indroduced nation-wide in the UK until 2002. * Desmond's Sergeant hat ein unbekanntes Abzeichen auf seinem Barret welches nicht zum Königlich Schottische Regiment gehört. * Bei der Einblendung von Faraday´s Skizze die während des Hubschrauberfluges gezeigt wird sieht man dass die Instrumentenanzeige bei den "RPM" = 0, und beim Öl Druck = 0 anzeigt. (RPM = "Revolutions Per Minute" in dem Fall "the engine/blade" = Motor und Rotorblatt Umdrehungen pro Minute) ; was bedeuten würde das der Helikopter noch steht und der Motor nie gestartet wurde. * The phone that Sayid connects to the battery is a standard Lineman's Handset (looks like a Harris TS22). It is little more than a rugged corded telephone and is incapable of placing calls without a land line or sophisticated external communications equipment that can provide such a line. Connecting such a handset to a battery would have merely lit up an indicator and produced a single click sound. * Jeremy Davies, who portrays Daniel Faraday, also portrays Tom-Tom, the main character in the movie "The Million Dollar Hotel." Tom-Tom is in love with a woman named Eloise. Likewise, Davies' character Faraday is closely linked to another Eloise: the white lab rat. * Minkowski erzählt, dass es im Funkraum des Frachters ein blinkendes Licht und eingehende Nachrichten von Penny gäbe, ähnlich dem Kommunikationsraum im Spiegel. * Desmond trying to grab Penelope's attention and tell her about how he was (is) lost on a boat at sea is reminiscent of The Rime of the Ancient Mariner. * Fisher Stevens (George Minkowski) played Chuck Fishman on the show Early Edition. The show was about a man, Gary Hobson, who "gets tomorrow's newspaper today." Hobson would try to prevent bad events mentioned in the next day's paper from happening. * Fisher Stevens, who plays Minkowski, was in the 1985 Sci-Fi film "My Science Project", which dealt with other dimensions and time travel. * Als der Helikopter den Frachter erreicht, kann man ein Zeichen nahe der Landeplattform sehen, das den Namen des Frachters Preis gibt: 'Kahana'. * The majority of the notes on Daniel's chalkboard and notebook are (introductory) notes on Special Relativity and General Relativity, with a small amount of quantum mechanics scattered in. ** Special Relativity deals with linear contractions/dilations of space and time ** General Relativity deals with the curvature of space and time ** There have been evidences of both Special and General Relativity on the island - as Faraday pointed out (and his payload experiment showed), there is a contraction of time when you go to or leave the island, perhaps do to a relativistic effect (that is not yet understood). Also, the writers may be building on a "worm-hole"-ish idea (vile vortices?), which would relate to General Relativity. * Es sieht so aus als würde es sich bei dem Computer am Frachter um den selben Typ handeln wie in thumb|right|Computer aus und vom selben Typ Produktionsnotizen * Ben, Claire, Hurley, Jin, Kate, Locke, Michael, Miles, Sawyer, und Sun werden in dieser Episode nicht gezeigt. * Diese Episode ist die mit den bisher wenigsten Flug 815 Überlebenden, nämlich nur Jack und Sayid. ** In , und waren nur 5 Hauptcharaktere vertreten, diese Episode enthält 6 Hauptcharaktere genau wie . * Die Szenen in der Militärischen Liegenschaft wurden an den Hügeln des Diamond Head gedreht. * Der Hund, der in der Oxford Universität, als Desmond Daniel trifft, zu sehen ist, ist der gleiche wie auf dem Bild in Jacob´s Kabine. ** Es handelt sich um Lulu, den Hund des Regisseur dieser Episode Jack Bender. * Das Telefon, welches Sayid an die Batterie anschließt, ist der Hörer eines Standardstörungssuchers (Ähnelt einem Harris TS22). Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler * Im Helikopter sind zwei verschiedene Versionen der Wegbeschreibung zum Frachter zu sehen. Eine enthält 2 Linien die durch den Frachter durchgehen, die andere nicht. * Im Jahre 1996 waren Telefonnummern in London noch Siebenstellig. Sie wurden erst Achtstellig als die Vorwahlen von "0171" (Inner London) und "0181" (Outer London) im April 2000 einheitlich auf "020" geändert wurden http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Number_Change). Daher müsste Penny´s Nummer im Jahre 1996 noch "946 0893" oder "0171 946 0893" lauten. Dies könnte aber auch eine Produktionsnotwendigkeit sein entsprechend den erfundenen Amerikanischen "555"er Vorwahlen, als ein Produktionsfehler. * Auf Daniel´s Tafel in Oxford fehlt in Schrodinger´s Gleichung zur Zeitentwicklung der Wellenfunktion der Hamiltonoperator. **Die Gleichung sollte lauten: \hat{H} \Psi = i \hbar \frac{\partial \Psi}{\partial t} , anstatt \Psi = i \hbar \frac{2 \Psi}{2 t} . * Die Telefonzelle scheint ein BT Payphone zu sein welche in Schottland nicht vorhanden sind. * Die am Millitär Stützpunkt im Hintergrund gezeigten millitärischen Fahrzeuge sind für das Britische Millitär untypisch. ** Es ist zu erkennen dass der Pick Up Truck im Hintergrund ein "Linkssitzer" ist obwohl Britische Fahrzeuge "Rechtssitzer" sind. * Der Wasserhahngriff wird als Desmond diesen ansieht ihn einer Einstellung gezeigt als Desmond hingreift ändert sich die Einstellung. * Sayid erwähnt das der Helikopter am hellichten Tag auf dem Frachter gelandet sei. Die Reflektionen der Schatten und des Tageslicht deuten daraufhin, dass die Aufnahmen entwder zum Sonnenaufgang oder zum Sonnenuntergang gedreht wurden. * Die Hochschule Queens (Das Queens College) hat keine Abteilung für Physik, da Abteilungen zu Universitäten gehören und nicht zu einzelnen Hochschulen. ** Er könnte der Physik Abteilung der Oxford Universität am Queens College angehören, und wahrscheinlich wurde dies abgekürzt. Wiederkehrende Themen *Desmond reist zwischen den Jahren 2004 und 1996 her — 8 Jahre Differenz. *Penny wohnt am Cheyne Walk 423 (4-23 oder 42-3) *Die Frequenz, die Faraday Desmond nennt lautet 2.342 (23, 42) *Die Auktionsnummer des Black Rock Buches lautet 2342. *Faraday erwähnt das während Desmonds Ausserkörperlicher Erfahrung in Oxford, 75 Minuten verstrichen seien, die "Des" als ungefähr 5 Minuten beschreibt. 75 : 5 = 15. Das Verhältniss von 75:5 ist gleichwertig dem Verhältniss 15:1. **Bei der Auktion ist die Bewerbernummer von Charles Widmore 755, die selben Zahlen wie das Zeitverhältniss 75:5. ::*Eine andere Bewerbernummer, 887, ist eine Hauptzahl. Zusammen addiert ergeben sie 23. *Charlotte erhielt ihren Doktortitel in Oxford. Daniel unterrichtete dort. *Minkowski konnte keine Konstante mehr finden und starb. Desmond schafft es eine Konstante, nämlich Penelope, zu erreichen und entkam damit dem Tod. . **|Minkowski´s Konstanz, eher bezeichnet als Minkowski-Theorem, ist die Grundlage von Geometrie von Zahlen. Kulturelle Referenzen * Philip K. Dick's ''VALIS''-In the novel the main character Horselover Fat (himself a version of author Philip Dick), gets exposed to a pink laser which provides him with knowledge percieved to be from God. This 'living information' reveals details from the future. It also shows him that his currently perceived reality is a facade, that infact he is a citizen of ancient Rome. This is analogous to the pink beam that was used on Faraday's test mouse, Eloise. * Kurt Vonnegut's ''Slaughterhouse Five''-Desmond, during one of his flashbacks/time travels, speaks to someone else in the military with him. His friend's name is Billy. Billy Pilgrim is the main character in Slaughterhouse Five. The narration of the story of Billy Pilgrim begins: "Listen. Billy Pilgrim has become unstuck in time." When Desmond is with Daniel in 1996 and Daniel is about to experiment on Eloise, he says that he is going to unstick her in time. Also, the narrator of Slaughterhouse Five, Vonnegut, says that he likes to call old girlfriends late at night. Desmond calls Penelope at night. When Desmond spoke with Mrs. Hawking, she said that events are structured and that the universe will course correct. In Slaughterhouse Five, Billy Pilgrim explains that , according to the Tralfamadorians, aliens who can see the fourth dimension, time is structured and events cannot be changed (we are like bugs in amber). When asked about the end of the universe, the Tralfamadorians explain that one of their test pilots presses a button that destroys the universe. Billy asks why they cannot stop the pilot from pressing the button, and they reply that the pilot always has and always will press the button. The moment is structured that way. Desmond's purpose, according to Mrs. Hawking, is to turn the key and he cannot avoid it. The moment is structured that way. Billy Pilgrim sees the future, and even predicts his own death. Desmond predicted Charlie's death and other events on the island. :*It has also been implied that Desmond himself knows the time and date of his own death. He carries Charles Dickens's "Our Mutual Friend" with him because it is the last book he wants to read before he dies. *'The Time Traveler's Wife' a novel by Audrey Niffenegger depicts an science fiction inspired love-story where a man with a "Chrono-Displacement" genetic disorder causes him to unpredictably time-travel. The novel's conflict is amplified when his wife, who is the daughter of a wealthy family, must cope with his frequent absences and dangerous experiences. A central theme unlike many other time travel stories, it is not possible to change the past or future. * Many elements of this episode are similar to the film Je t'aime, je t'aime (1968) by French director Alain Resnais. In the film, a man is used as part of an experiment wherein he is sent back in time repeatedly by scientists to re-experience specific moments in his life. Once he arrives in the past, he seems to have only a vague understanding of where he is or where he came from. When he returns to the future, he is comatose. In the film, they first experiment on mice, like Farraday. There are a number of instance in the film where, in the man's past, the mice from the future appear where they should not be. One of these places is on a beach. Resnais' films often deal with the relationship between time and memory. * How to Disappear Completely: When Desmond lands on the freighter, he says "I'm not here; this isn't happening". These are the lyrics of the chorus of the fourth song from Radiohead's fourth album, Kid A. *All Good Things: The series finale of Star Trek The Next Generation features Captain Picard in three different timelines. He becomes unstuck in time, like Desmond and Billy Pilgrim. As he bounces back and forth, he becomes aware of a temporal anomaly in all three timelines. In essence, this anomaly is The Constant. Only when he identifies the constant and directly contacts it is he able to stay in one timeline, ignorant of his future. Also, Desmond's trip to contact Daniel at Oxford is reminiscent of Picard's trip to visit Data at Cambridge. Damon Lindelof confirmed that "All Good Things" was a big influence in writing "The Constant" here. * La Jetée (1962) by Chris Marker. After a nuclear holocaust, scientists send an unnamed protagonist into the past (and later, the future) through experiments designed to expose human consciousness to "time waves." Only those of a stable mental disposition can successfully receive these waves and travel through time without going mad. The main character, referred to as the Man, falls in love with a Woman in the past, but his decision to stay with her results in his own death (an event he had witnessed as a child.) This essayist film dealing with time and memory served as the basis for Terry Gilliam's Twelve Monkeys and was referred to in Blade Runner when the photo of Rachel's mother briefly animates. *'Donnie Darko': In the film, water is the element used to construct a portal for time travel. Desmond seems to time-switch when he is around water (sink, rain, ocean). Also, the concept of the Constant is similar to the Artifact in Donnie Darko; the constant being referenced at two points along the time-stream, and the artifact existing in both tangent universes. Both items are critcal in resolving a time paradox. *'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy': Daniel uses a white lab mouse to conduct an important experiment, when in actuality he and Desmond seem to be the unwitting subjects of an even greater experiment themselves. In the book, "mice" secretly control humans in lab experiments, even the mice's sudden "deaths" being designed to elicit certain responses in people. *'Eloise': is the name of the protagonist in a series of children's books written by Kay Thompson and illustrated by Hilary Knight. She is a spoiled, neglected girl and the stories revolve around her causing mischief to the Plaza Hotel of New York employees and their guests. The character is purpotedly based on Liza Minelli. Literarische Methoden * Minkowski sagt er könne nicht zurück. * 1996 fragte Desmond´s Sergeant warum er solange gebraucht habe um bei seiner Bettmarke zu erscheinen was in Relation zum "Echzeit Event" den Helikopter beschreibt der solange braucht um den Frachter zu erreichen. * Daniel wundert sich 1996 ob sein "Zukünftiges Ich" sich noch an Desmonds Besuch erinnern könne doch Desmond meint dass Daniel dies vermutlich vergessen habe. Daniel antwortet sarkastisch "Wie es dazu kommen solle dass er dieses Treffen vergisst". Später, im Jahre 2004, leidet Daniel an einer Art Amnäsie. Analyse der Handlungsstränge *Desmond´s Liebe zu Penny lässt ihn durch Raum und Zeit reisen. Referenzen zu Episoden * Daniel erklärte Frank, dass er sich unbedingt in nordwestlicher Richtung an eine Peilung von 305° halten solle. **Auf Ekos Stock waren die Worte "Lift up your eyes and look north - John 3:05" (dt. etwa: Hebe deinen Blick und sieh´ Richtung Norden - John 3:05)). ( ) ** Ben erklärte Michael er solle sich an die Peilung 325° halten um auf Hilfe zu treffen. ( ) ** Juliet erklärt dem Videogame Charakter Elliot Maslow dass die richtige Peilung, um die Insel zu verlassen, 325° sei. ** Das Wandgemälde welches Desmond in der Schwan Station gezeichnet hatte enthält einen Pfeil welcher direkt auf 325° zeigt und der dazugehörigen Beschriftung "Out" (dt. in diesem Fall "Ausgang/Fluchtweg"). ( ) * Minkowski erwähnt ein helles Blinken im Funkraum der Kahana welches die eingehenden Anrufe von Penny signalisiert, ähnlich dem Signal in der Spiegel Station, welches Desmond in seinen Visionen sah und Charlie davon berichtete. ( ) * Daniel fragt die Losties, ob Desmond jemals zuvor hoher Strahlung an Radioaktivität oder Elektromagnetismus ausgesetzt wurde. ( ), ( ) * Penny erzählte Desmond vom Gespräch mit Charlie. Er habe ihr berichtet dass Desmond noch am Leben sei und sich auf einer Insel befindet. ( ) * Das Mäuselabyrinth in Daniel´s Labor echoes the mouse trap game references in und . * Sayid wird wiedermal aufgefordert dringende Reparaturarbeiten, unter geheimnissvollen Umständen, durchzuführen und verrichtet diese ohne nähere Erklärungen oder ein Widerwort. ( ) Offene Fragen Auf dem Frachter * Warum nähert sich der Frachter nicht der Insel obwohl mittlerweile der genaue Standort bekannt ist? * Warum hat die Besatzung auf dem Frachter den Befehl keine Anrufe von Penelope Widmore entgegenzunehmen? * Warum ist die Besatzung sauer auf Frank als er die Losties mitgebracht hat? * Warum nennt Frank, Desmond einen Überlebenden von Flug 815 obwohl er die Passagierliste auswendig kennt? * Wo ist der Kapitän des Frachters? Wo hält er sich auf? * Worüber will der Kapitän mit Frank sprechen? * Wer hat den Funkraum zerstört? ** Wer hat die Tür der Krankenstation geöffnet, in der Sayid, Desmond und George Minkowski eingesperrt waren? ** Handelt es sich dabei um ein und dieselbe Person nämlich Ben´s "Man on the Boat"? * Warum erinnert sich Minkowski an die Zeit, bevor er diese "Zeitreisen" machte? ** Warum kann sich Desmond nicht an die Zeit auf der Insel erinnern? * Was hat Penny erforscht, was weiß sie über diese Insel und woher ? * Warum sind die Kreuze auf dem Kalender verschiedenfärbig und was bedeuten die Farben? * Wer war der Mann auf der Beobachtungsplattform? Screenshot oder Screenshot 2 Auf der Insel * Warum erinnert sich Charlie nicht an die Begegnung mit Desmond in ? * Erinnerte sich Daniel vor dieser "Zeitreise" an Desmond als dieser ihn 1996 an der Universität besuchte? * Erinnert sich Daniel heute nach dieser "Zeitreise" an Desmond als dieser ihn 1996 an der Universität besuchte? * Stand der Eintrag über Desmond Hume in Daniel´s Notizbuch bevor die Ereignisse in stattfanden? * Entstand der Eintrag über Desmond Hume in Daniel´s Notizbuch erst nach den Ereignissen in und hat "Des" somit die Zukunft verändert? * Warum ist Desmond Daniel´s Konstante? * Hat Daniel Desmond absichtlich zu seinem "früheren Ich" geschickt, um in der Zukunft selbst eine Konstante zu haben und zu überleben? Desmond's Zeitreise * Erinnert sich Desmond an die Erlebnisse in ? * Was steht in dem Hauptbuch des ersten Kapitäns der Black Rock? ** Warum verkaufte Tovard Hanso dieses Buch, das seit über 150 Jahren in Familienbesitz war? ** Warum war Charles Widmore so sehr an diesem Buch interessiert? ** Wer waren die anderen Bieter und warum waren sie so sehr an diesem Buch interessiert? ** Warum waren alle Bieter bereit, eine so hohe Summe für das Buch zu bezahlen und was erhofften sie sich davon? * Hat Daniel es geschafft, Eloise den Weg durch das Labyrinth beizubringen, bevor sie starb? ** Falls nicht, wie konnte sie sich an etwas erinnern, was sie noch nie erlebt hat? ** Falls doch, hätte sie nicht, in der Zukunft sowie in der Gegenwart, Daniel Faraday als Konstante gehabt? Andere * Wie lautet die korrekte Peilung, um die Insel zu verlassen? ** Ist es 305° wie es Faraday zu Lapidus sagte? ** Ist es 325° wie es Ben zu Michael sagte? *** und es auf Desmonds Wandgemälde verewigt wurde? * Warum brauchte der Helikopter über einen Tag (laut Inselzeit), um den Frachter zu erreichen, während die Rakete "nur" 31 Minuten zu spät auf der Insel landete? **Liegt es möglicherweise nur an dem Bewegungsgeschwindigkeitsunterschied zwischen Rakete und Hubschrauber? * Warum versuchte Penny, in dutzenden Briefen, Desmond zu kontaktieren obwohl sie die Beziehung beenden wollte? ( ) * Wenn Desmond´s Bewusstsein von 1996 in seinem Körper 2004 war, wo war dann Desmond´s Bewusstsein aus dem Jahre 2004? Links *ABC Primetime Grid * ABC Medianet Press Release Bundle (02/11/08): PDF